Dancing Around The Subject
by DarkElements10
Summary: Barry always knew Cadence loved to dance ever since she was a cheerleader. He never put two and two together that she was dancing for him.


**Dancing Around The Subject**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – **Barry always knew Cadence loved to dance ever since she was a cheerleader. He never put two and two together that she was dancing for him.

* * *

Barry's walk from the Cortex to the elevator was filled with the beeping of machines from the medical bay and the YouTube video Cisco had left running quietly on his computer before leaving to Big Belly Burger on his lunch break. He didn't notice too much, head bent over his phone as he scrolled through his Netflix account, trying to determine what he wanted to add to the queue for that night.

Even the elevator was loud, filling the small, metal canister with a rhythmic, soothing sound. It wasn't until the doors opened and he walked down the hallway toward the room that that had been converted to a gym that he slowed his steps.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Until it wasn't.

Until a pop song that he recognized being from Ariana Grande—he did enjoy a lot of pop music other than Lady Gaga—started up so suddenly that he jumped, nearly dropping his phone. Barry paused, momentarily slowing in his steps, wondering if he should continue.

He knew for sure, then. Almost for sure. Was mostly positive. Sort of knew. That it was being done on purpose. It was the fourth day in a row that the hallway was quiet until the second the tell-tall _bing_ of the elevator filled the hallway. Then the music started.

And, inevitably, Barry would find himself drawn to the gym converted for Cadence to work-out in, working on her gymnastics and parkour skills that would directly translate to her work in the field. Find himself drawn like a moth to the flame—the irony wasn't lost on him—as he was in that moment to walk to the doorway of the gym and watch quietly as Cadence worked through some dance moves.

He loved to watch her.

In a totally not-perverted, not-voyeuristic way. (There were enough jokes about his name being _The Flash._ He didn't need anything else added to that list). In a way that only showed his admiration and pride for what she could do. With complicated moves that brought her to the floor, rolling her legs overhead to bring her back to her feet—often making him wonder how she managed not to break her neck—and moved her body around in sensual swirls of her hips that were as beautiful as they were mesmerizing.

That was the first thing Barry noticed, the second being how longer her legs looked in her short, making her shorter stature appear a foot taller. How her long hair continued to swirl around her face, giving her an air of seductive mystery, focusing solely on her reflection. How the swell of her breasts would push up when she did a body roll, making her back arch and press her ass out all in the same movement.

The same way she'd do during their nights together. His mind shifting to their steamy activities from even the night before made Barry let out a quiet sigh. One of the rare week nights when her son, Brady, was staying with his father. A night they'd immediately taken advantage of in so many ways…

 _And so many rooms._

The thought was enough to make a smile twitch to Barry's lips. Being a speedster certainly had its advantages to their sex life—very, _very_ short recovery time, vibrating, super-fast, super slow, but her own fire powers did certainly add something to the mix. A soothing warm touch to an achingly desire filled burning trail of a hand down an arm, up a leg, fingers trailed across his neck and collarbone. Their powers working together to create even the tiniest spark…

Intimacy between them had started off a bit awkward. Cadence wasn't one to shy away from it; being very matter-of-fact about her one-night stands, past relationships, and lovers while Barry held a more romantic view of all things love. Though that period had been short-lived once a few conversations were held and reassurances were made.

More reassurance on Barry's part than anything. It was no secret he thought Cadence was out of his league. Truth be told, any woman he dated he thought was far out of his league. Why would anyone want to date the science minded nerd when they could have…literally anyone else? But Cadence had reassured him time and time again, showed him time and time again that he was who she wanted.

How funny, how he could be the most confident he'd ever felt as The Flash, but when he was Barry, it was like a switch was flipped and he couldn't work himself to be that person. Worried too much.

And as he watched her move to the music, working in more and more sensual moves that could've been ripped straight from a music video but still clean enough to explain away if anyone asked what she was working on—Barry wondered, once again, if he were enough to satisfy her in some of his normal movements.

He couldn't dance—he could, but didn't have much faith in himself to do it outside of performances in high school and the odd dream a meta could force him to live out—wasn't the strongest, wasn't the most athletic, wasn't the most masculine—how many times had Joe said having him around was like having two teenage girls?

Barry rested his head against the doorframe, pushing the worrying thoughts aside to continue watching his girlfriend. _Fiancée,_ he corrected himself. If Cadence knew he was watching her, she never made show of it. Her face continued to stay etched in concentration as she moved through her steps gracefully and flawlessly. Her eyes stayed glued to her reflection, following it around with every head movements, isolated muscle pops, and quick foot movements as she pumped through the moves. And as she did multiple pirouettes—Barry counted her doing eight in a row, a ninth one hopped, that followed with her lowering herself into a split before popping back to her feet, all in moves so quick—her smile widened into—

Was that a smirk?

Barry peered closer at her. For the fourth day in a row he was sure her smile had turned into a smirk. A sign she knew he was watching, a sign she was doing everything for him. But was that true? He often wondered what had made her initially insist for him to join her aerobics classes, when he still had the time. Wondered if the bright smiles she flashed him were for real or if she were just being friendly. ("Both," she explained later. "It's complicated." As complicated as it was to know she was also trying to kill him at the time).

Finally, Ariana Grande's voice stopped flowing out the boombox and Cadence slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. She placed her hands on her hips, hanging her head low as she moved to catch her breath. Finally, she lifted her head, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Her smirk widened.

"Hey Bare," she greeted him.

Barry immediately knew something was up. Not just from the way she greeted him _oh, so casually,_ but from the way she greeted him. Bare. She never called him 'Bare'. Almost always had to choke back a laugh when anyone else did. What was it that she said-?

 _If I called you that, I'd think of you naked all the time. I mean…unless you want me to._

That had done more than enough to put millions of questions in his head. This time, however, the only question that shot through his head was the same one he started to question since day two of watching her practice. Was she doing this on purpose? Was she waiting for him to come close to start dancing, putting more emphasis in her body rocking moves than when others were around? Or was it all wishful thinking?

"What's up?" She asked. Still as nonchalant as ever. "Any meta stuff going on?"

That was fine. Barry could play that game. "No," he replied, putting his phone away. "Break time. Harry said he'd watch the Cortex so the rest of us could take a break."

Cadence tapped a finger against her cheek. "Let me guess, he was tired of Cisco buzzing around the workshop? Telling Harry what he could and couldn't touch?" She walked toward him. Barry's eyes lowered, watching her with each step. Was she adding that swing of her hips punctuated with each step or was he just noticing it in real time?

"Yeah, something like that," Barry agreed. "Anyway, I came down to see if you wanted to get some lunch." He added innocently, "Looks like you've worked up an appetite."

"Not quite yet," Cadence replied. She nodded over her shoulder. "I still had some tumbling practice I was going to do."

"Do you need some help?"

"I could always use a spotter."

Barry had been on the football team—as the coach's assistant, not actually _on_ the team—long enough in high school to note the high flying, death defying stunts that cheerleaders happily threw themselves into to wow the crowd. (One of which that Cadence had explained been the reason for her broken collarbone that still pained her at times). Iris had made him watch _Bring It On_ so many times as they grew up—no, it was _not,_ in fact, his favorite movie—that he knew the point of being a spotter.

Knew the reason a guy's a job of being a male cheerleader wasn't just to do some of the more powerful stunts but to also help the smaller girls to get into their positions. The thought quickly flashed through his mind along with another certain, _She's doing this on purpose_.

One gaze into her blue-green eyes, filled with burning lust, that he knew he'd been right the whole time. He'd just been too mesmerized to take advantage of it. He wasn't going to wait any longer.

Barry smoothly moved behind Cadence, pressing his hands to her waist. He leaned over, pressing his lips to hear ears. "Like this?" He murmured.

Cadence giggled quietly, tilting her head. Her hair fell to the side of her neck. "Like that," she agreed, placing her hands atop his. With the confirmation, Barry's lips latched to her neck, pressing kisses to her warm skin. A low, even quieter, "Mm," escaped her lips.

Barry's hands slowly moved from her waist, slowly inched upward under her tank-top, fingers dragging a trail along her skin. Left little pinpricks of the sparks that occurred when their powers converged. She arched her back, pressed herself against the erection that started to form.

Barry flashed her around; grabbed her arm to whirl her around in a flourish. Barry dropped his mouth to hers at the same time Cadence flung her arms around his neck. Their kiss, passionate, the seconds after their lips came together. His tongue slid across her lips, making Cadence moan in pleasure. She pulled him tighter to her, her enhanced strength used enough so that he couldn't get away, but not enough to hurt.

He grabbed her, moved his hands to her thighs, lifted her up so that she had no choice—not that she was complaining—to wrap her legs around his waist. Pulled him closer, flush against him. Made him feel the heat that emanated from the most private parts of her body, wondered if she was making it so deliciously warm that made him forgo any thoughts of foreplay.

He deposited her onto the balance beam, a piece of wood only a few inches wide that he was surprised she could even stand on let alone sit on to give himself enough leverage to push into her. Nevertheless, Cadence curled a hand around the balance beam to hold herself steady, her other hand pulling Barry closer. Grasped his neck to kiss him again, ran her tongue over his lips before moving it to his earlobe, up and down his neck, making him gasp with the pleasure that shot through him like the speed force that pushed him along.

Barry's hands wandered with speed, tickling and touching all her erogenous zones at—what felt like—one time, sending so much pleasure through her that she couldn't do anything but gasp his name in low whispers. Words of affirmation, "Yes," and "Don't stop," peppered in between their mouths that couldn't stay apart.

His body started to vibrate, completely unintentional but enjoyed as always. This time—unlike all the others—Cadence didn't laugh at the tickling sensation that shot through her body and landed—she gasped— _right there_ —that almost made her body fly off the balance beam. No, she let herself go, lost her inhibitions, allowed her powers to enhance their senses, increased the temperature of the room and within them, made them move faster.

"Cade," Barry practically growled, voice almost demonic as it became distorted from his vibrating. His eyes locked with hers, silent words moving between them. He couldn't stop himself. .Couldn't hold back. Had to have her.

She had the same idea. Their clothes were gone in an instant, either she teleported out of them or he super speeded them off, no time to think about it. No time to think about anything but her body writhing against his. No time to think about how warm she was as he sank into her, grasping her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Moving forward so that he could hold onto the balance beam with nothing but her legs wrapped around him to support her.

Barry's mouth latched against her breasts and neck as he thrust into her, Cadence adding to her own pleasure, digging her heels into his backside to keep him as deep into her as he could go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, kept his forehead to hers, kept their gazes locked as he thrust into her, desperately pushing in when he withdrew himself, making her gasp and cry with each thrust.

"Fuck Barry," Cadence whispered. She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes, focused on him inside her hitting every spot perfectly.

Spurned on by her words, Barry raised a knee to the balance beam and moved both of his hands to Cadence's ass, pulling her into him as hard as he pushed into her. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the gym, growing louder as each meta came closer to their release.

"Oh God," Barry groaned. "I'm close…I…"

And he released at the same time Cadence cried out, pulling him tighter to her. Their chests heaved, breathing synching as they waited to calm down. Cadence gave him a lazy kiss on the cheek then the lips, making Barry close his eyes and drop his head to her shoulder.

They sat there for a long moment, not moving. Relishing in the moment they had together. Then, they both knew they had to move, to become presentable. Had to pretend nothing happened and ignore the thought of the cameras all over STAR Labs as they re-dressed.

Barry's brain switched back on. The question came back. He had to ask. He had to know. The post-orgasmic bliss made it easier for him to ask the question that would otherwise make him over analyze at the moments his brain would be the quietest.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He didn't have to clarify. She knew what he meant. _This_. The dancing.

Cadence chuckled, pulling her shirt back down. She folded her arms and said, "If you have to ask, I must not be doing a very good job."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
